Don't Play with Fire
by burnmewithoutfire
Summary: Ava Radke and James Potter have had eachother's backs since they were in diapers. Fifth years no different, but being a Marauder isn't the easiest thing. /Rated M for future chapters. Considered yourself warned/
1. Prologue

**A/N: Please leave me a review! Tell me what you loved, tell me what you hated! I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate reviews, favorites, and alerts. If you notice anything wrong, PM or tell me in the review, I don't have a beta. I'll try and update as much as I can, but since school for me is starting in 2 weeks, it's going to be hard to update on a schedule. Enough of my rambling! Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.  
>-LunaMay xx<strong>

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns most of this. I own the things you don't recognize.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGUE<br>_**  
>A thin, tall girl twirled a lock of chestnut hair around her slender finger anxiously as she appeared to be waiting for something, or someone. Today was one of the happiest days of the eleven-year-old's life and she NEEDED her best friendpartner in crime, to be here to celebrate it with her. The girl craned her slender neck to look out the window again. No Potter's. She grimaced as she got up and slouched over to the stairs.

"Mum!" her voice shouted up the grand staircase.

"Ava Marie Stone! How many times have I told you not to yell up or down the staircase? If you need me, walk your bum up here instead of shouting throughout the house! You're going to wake up some of the portraits and I'm not in the mood to deal with them!" the British accented voice belonging to Ava's mum shouted back, ironically enough. Ava sighed and clomped her bare feet heavily to make her presence and annoyance clear as she climbed up, kicking the red velvet up carelessly. As she dawdled into one of the many sitting rooms that littered Stone Manor, a petite woman with ivory skin stood up and wrapped her thin arms around Ava in greeting.

"Hello dear, how are you today?" she questioned and Ava's mood greatly brightly. Auntie Bea was the identical twin of her mum, also doubled as Ava's favorite aunt. Ava smiled grandly and nodded her head to signal that she was well. As Bea pulled away, she slipped a couple of galleons in Ava's small hand, winked and made her way back to where her tea was. Ava grinned like the Cheshire cat and slipped it into her pocket slyly.

Ava made my way over to the other woman with equally pale skin as Bea. She was sitting with perfect posture on her favorite chair in the house. The eleven-year-old sauntered over and perched her thin frame on the arm. The woman set her tea-cup down on the beautiful saucer in her lap, and gave Ava her undivided attention. She smiled gratefully at the woman who brought her into the world eleven-years-ago. Ophiella (LaVinge)-Stone was a French-English pure-blood. However, Ophiella and her husband Richard, were considered blood-traitors, seeing as they didn't believe that blood-status made you different from the next guy. Born and raised in the wealthy magical community in Britain, she had a thick British accent, but very fluent in French. She had attended Hogwarts and was correctly sorted into Gryffindor. Many times, Ophiella had proved that she was a true, brave Gryffindor. Being a top Healer, she had excelled quickly through the levels, and was proudly given the title of Head-Healer. Her compassion radiated off of her at all times. Her light silvery-blonde hair, delicate ivory skin, and bright blue-eyes were true traits of a french pure-blood, the meaning of her name un-betraying, meant beautiful in French.

"When are they gonna be here? I'm getting bored. He promised to be here around 1, and it's already 1:05!" Ava slightly wined impatiently. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Evelyn just owled saying that they'll be here as soon as Harold get's home." she reassured, smiling softly. Ophiella gave Ava a small kiss on the forehead and gave me a gentle push, as to say "Go wait for them; they'll be here soon enough." She flashed a grateful smile at her mum as she left the room with a little wave.

As Ava left the room, and made her way down the grandly decorated corridor, she finally got the stairs, fixing the ancient runner that her feet had kicked up. When Ava was satisfied with it's appearance, the tall eleven-year-old continued my way down, and as she hit the last step, Ava hopped off. Her eyes wandered around until she found a mirror. Ava went over to it, and glanced at the reflection. A beautiful girl stared back. Straight chestnut colored hair was neatly parted to the left, with side bangs that gently grazed her left eye. Two orbs of clear baby-blue eyes with black, thick, long eyelashes that framed them, two perfectly arched eyebrows above. A small, 'ski-jump' nose in the perfect proportioned spot on her ivory-colored face. Two plump pink lips covered the two rows, of straight, white teeth. It only then dawned on Ava that it was her. People always said she had the luck of having a pureblood's looks. Ava combed her slender fingers through her already neat hair. Being happy with her appearance, Ava continued over to one of her favorite parts of the Manor. The window-seat. Made out of the finest oak wood, covered with beautiful velvet and littered with small throw pillows, it was one of the best spots to read or hang out with her messy-haired best friend.

Ava's blue-eyes gazed out the window, clutching the letter. The source of her happiness and giddiness, had been in her possession since around 9 o'clock that morning. It was the key to Hogwarts. It hadn't left her sight all day, considering she had a tendency to misplace things. Finally Ava's ears heard a faint pop, and grinned as the Potter's came into view. Ava jumped up and opened the heavy oak door, and bounded outside. She flung herself at a thin boy with unruly black hair, glasses, and warm hazel eyes.

"JAMESY!" Ava shrieked as she felt his arms wrap around her thin frame. She pulled back, smiled at the older couple behind him. The older man looked identical to James except for his dark navy blue eyes, streaks of gray through his messy black hair, and slight wrinkles that came with aging. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. The woman beside him had long, dark brown curls with a couple peaks of gray at the scalp line, her warm hazel eyes shining. She had aged gracefully except for the few wrinkles from laughter and smiling. When her husband released Ava, the woman pulled her into a gentle hug. She smiled broadly and released Ava. "Mr. Harold and Ms. Evelyn, how lovely to see you." The classy eleven-year-old greeted, remembering her manners. "This way, please." Ava said as she led them into the mansion. "Mum! The Potter's are here!" Ava yelled up the stairs, forgetting what Ophiella said earlier. Turning to them, "Up the stairs, and it's the 4th door on the left." Ava added a smile. As, they started up the stairs, Ava grabbed her best friend's hand and led him into the backyard. As they climbed into the tree house, Richard built for them when they were 7, Ava breathed in the familiar scent of the wood structure. As the 2 eleven-year-olds plopped down on the old rug that covered most of the floor across from each other, they wore identical expressions of excitement. I thrust my letter at James, as he did the same, beaming.  
>His read:<br>HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<br>Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

"Can you believe it? Hogwarts! Finally, after all this time!" James grinned back enthusiastically, his hazel eyes shining with excitement. "We've been waiting for this day since Isaac and Gavin boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time!" Ava smiled, the memory rekindling. James had accompanied Ava's family and her, as everybody went to see Ava's two twin brother's, Gavin and Isaac, off for their First Year. Being an only child, he had never see Platform 9 3/4. As soon as Ava and JAmes had run together through the barrier, they were captivated by the magic of it all. Since that day, they had been all but counting down the seconds until they received their letters.

"1 more month, Jamesy! Then, we head off on the Express and we go to Hogwarts! Imagine the feast, the ghosts, the tower, the EVERYTHING! The sorting hat! Oh, we both have to get sorted into Gryffindor. Promise to sit with me on the Express?" her words all came out in a jumble, and her Irish accent was prominent as she was deeply excited.

"Of course I'll sit with you and of course we'll be brave Gryffindor's. Ava, you're my best friend until the end." James smiled brightly and from that moment Ava hoped that he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, Pre-Hogwarts. I personally think James is quite adorable. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It motivates me, and the more reviews I get, the more I feel needed to update! Thanks again for reading. I'll update as soon as I can.  
>-LunaMay xx <strong>


	2. Window Seats&Chocolate Frogs

_**A/N: Helloo. Thanks to those who are reading this and PLEASE review if you do! Just a couple words, and a couple clicks.  
>Now! On with the story. Sorry for the short chapter! :  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I *unfortunately* don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1- Chocolate Frogs&amp;Window Seats<br>**_

**_-5th Year-_**_**  
><strong>_

"Oi! Jamesy, _please_ don't waste you're breath!" Ava pleaded to James as they made their way to their compartment with the rest of the Marauders. James had just voiced his "flawless plan". Basically it was another opportunity for the ruby-haired, green-eyed Lily Evans to stomp on James' heart, once more.

James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew let Ava rant until they reached their compartment, the very compartment they had claimed as the 'Marauder's Compartment' 4 years ago that day. They felt the Express lurch forward and begin the journey to Hogwarts. Stuffing their trunks into the overhead compartment, Ava plopped down by the window and sat across from James, Sirius next to him and Peter stuffing his round face with chocolate on the other side of the long, cushioned seat. Remus sat next to Ava and immediately pulled out a book, not wanting to be on the other end of Ava's slightly scornful words.

"Honestly, Prongs! Why her? Why Lily bloody Evans? Why not..a simple Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff?" Ava demanded. "What's so great about Evans? She's a stuck-up bitch!"

James jaw fell open as the thin girl spoke, "My Lilyflower? The love of my life/future life is NOT a stuck-up bitch!" He tried defending.

Ava scoffed, and crossed her arms in front of her filled-out chest. "Really, Potter? She's made my life at Hogwarts a bloody living hell!" Her Irish accent had no hint of any British that was usually woven through her words. The Marauders knew that they were in deep shit.

Sirius ran a hand through his jet-black, shaggy hair that made most girls swoon-even the Slytherins. He stood up and announced, "Prongs, Moony, Wormy, and Ava," When he had their attention, he continued, "I'm off to go and and make some lucky girl's day." It was obnoxiously finished with a wink. Ava snorted and looked out the window. "Sorry Prongsie, but do you remember the last time I tried to get inbetween Ava and someone?" The question was accompanied with an apologetic look, but when he finished a grimace was etched onto his handsome face. He pulled up the long sleeve of his gray sweater and showed the 4 long scratches that inhabited his right forearm. Once, Sirius had tried to calm Ava down, her fury doubled and she left Sirius with the forever reminder. With that, he rolled his sleeve back down and sauntered out of the compartment and into one full of giggling and now-blushing Sixth Year Ravenclaws. Ava smirked slightly, but it faded as it turned into a glare. James was staring at her, his eyes hard.

Ava threw her hands into the silent air out of frustration, and the bracelets from her left wrist, that were there to cover up her scars, had slipped down. Remus nudged her and when she looked at him, the Werewolf jerked his chin towards the now bare wrist. Her eyes widened in horror, the many angry red lines that littered her pale wrist were on display. Thank Merlin, that that James has staring down at his hands and Peter was occupied with a Chocolate Frog that had escaped his box and had jumped away from him. Grimacing, she quickly withdrew her arms from the air, and tugged the bracelets down to conceal the heavily-scarred wrist once again. She flashed a grateful smile and Remus who smiled back in response. Remus was the only Marauder that knew of her self-inflicted scars and wounds. He was also the only one who knew why she did that to herself, for that matter.

James looked up at him and she glared. "She's a bitch, James. The biggest bitch Gryffindor has ever seen. You know what she says to Marlene in the dorm? 'Stone is such a whore! I bet she's fucking all the Marauders, don't you agree Marley?' Marlene and Alice despise her, but Marley's the only friend she has besides Snape," When Ava spoke Lily's part, it was a high-pitched, whiny voice that edged on everybody's nerves. "Why are you chasing after a girl, who's broken down your best friend's self-esteem?" The last part, was spoken so softly and helplessly, James felt terrible.

James tried to counter her argument with one of his own, but he knew Ava was right. The ruby-haired witch had a temper that matched her hair color. He could fill a book full of the names he had been called, and all the scornful words Lily had screeched at him since the first week of First Year. James truly did love Lily, but it was time to give up and move on. He had wasted enough time on the girl, who only had hurtful things to say. Especially, is Ava was on the receiving end of Lily's wrath too. James' hazel eyes locked with Ava's clear blue ones and nodded. "You're right."

Hearing the words, Remus' head snapped up and looked at James with his jaw dropped a little, Peter had stopped stuffing his face and his eyes bugged at the sorrowful boy, and Ava's breath caught in her throat. James NEVER admitted that someone was right, especially when it came to the lost hope that surrounded Lily."W-what?" Ava asked, her voice quiet but it seemed loud enough to break glass in the silent compartment. James nodded and smiled wryly.

"I'm finished and she's not worth my time. I'm going to find someone who loves me as much as I love th-" He was cut off, as Sirius came barreling into the once-quiet compartment. Sporting several hickies on his neck, he threw himself on the bench, and stretched out, with his feet on Peter's lap, and his head leaning against James' legs. Noticing the look of annoyance of James' face, the baffled expressions on Remus' and Ava's, and the slightly-confused look on Peter's; Sirius furrowed his brow, "What's wrong with the lot of you?"

Remus was the first to come to his senses, "Prongs here, has just agreed with Ava and has sworn off Evans."

Sirius' jaw dropped and he stared at James. "Are..y-you..kidding me, Moony? Prongs has been bonkers about Evans since First Year!" he shouted his disbelief. When no one said anything, a smile spread on Sirius' face. His signature bark-like laughter filled the air and soon everybody was laughing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, making sure that Sirius, Peter, and James were sound asleep, Remus slipped into the compartment from his Prefect's meeting and patrolling the corridor. He sat down next to his thin friend, and picked up his book and started reading. After a few minutes, Ava lied her head down on Remus' shoulder. "Moony?" she asked quietly, feeling slightly anxious.<p>

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly. Realizing she was waiting for him to pay attention, he marked his page and looked at her. "Yes, Ava?"

Ava looked into his light blue eyes, she studied his scarred handsome face, and ran her fingers through his sandy-blonde hair. She withdrew her hand from his hair, and looked out the window. "What if it happens again this year?" she asked, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

Remus froze and was silent. He knew what she was talking about being used and betrayed by someone she loved. It'd been the same pattern since First Year. Smiling confidently, "No, it won't. The Marauder's will make sure." he assured, giving her a wolfish-grin when he mentioned the Marauders. She smiled slightly in response and watched the moving scenery.

* * *

><p>When everyone had come back from changing into their robes, they started chattering excitely about another year at Hogwarts, OWLS, and pranks. Ava smiled and declared, "No drama at the beginning of the term? How lovely. It's going to be a promising year, isn't it boys?" The boys cheered in agreement. They had the thought in their mind, that nothing was going to ruin their year.<p>

That is..until the compartment door slammed open.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ _Buwahaha! Cliffhanger, much? (: Again, please review! Cheers xx  
>-xXxLunaMayPotterxXx<br>_**


	3. Pale Fury&Sincere Smiles

**_**_**_**_A/N: Helloo loves(: A HUGE thank-you to all that reviewed, favorited, or alerted! Last story, I changed a few things amd planted a sub-plot, so if you haven't read it yet, PLEASE go back and read it. As always, please review!_**_**_**_****_**_**_**_Special thanks to: "AVPM's Draco Malfoy XD"_**_**_**_****_**_**_**_ who's my new beta. But, if either us have skipped a mistake, PM either of us! Now, on with the story.  
>Also, there's a bit of Lily bashing, so no flamers about it, please. <em>**_**_**_**

* * *

><p><em> When everyone had come back from changing into their robes, they started chattering excitedly about another year at Hogwarts, OWLS, and pranks. Ava smiled and declared, "No drama at the beginning of the term? How lovely. It's going to be a promising year, isn't it boys?" The boys cheered in agreement. They had the thought in their mind, that nothing was going to ruin their year.<em>

_That is..until the compartment door slammed open._

* * *

><p>As soon as Ava saw the ruby-haired bitch, ahem '<em>witch<em>', she scowled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Lily's hands were on her hips, a sneer on her face, and fury masked her pale freckled face. "Potter; I'll go out and say it right now, NO!" she declared, her nose in the air. Ava smirked, and anticipated her bespeckled friend's response, but watched in surprise as Sirius stood up and stood in front of the petite beauty.

"That's all good and well Evans, but you can ahead and march your cute arse back to your greasy little Death-Eater-wanna-be Snivillious. James has moved on, and already has his eyes on a better witch." Sirius retorted, a slightly malicious grin plastered on his face as he got to snap at Lily and not feel the wrath of his best mate. Lily's face went red and she looked at James, her eyes pleading for him to say something. With a stony face, the youngest Potter looked out the window. She turned to Remus, hoping that her fellow Prefect would let up on, what she thought was, the joke. He shrugged and started shuffling the Exploding Snap cards, just so he wouldn't feel guilt wash over him at her pathetic face of pleading. Lily turned to Ava and narrowed her eyes, fury filling her again.

"YOU!" She screeched, pointing a perfectly-manicured finger in the laughing Gryffindor's direction, "You convinced him not to love me, you bloody bitch!"

Ava laughed humorlessly, "Who knew you'd care so much about Prong's attention, Evans?" Ava sneered back, watching the shade of red that masked Lily's face grow darker.

"I D-DO-DON'T!" She replied, stomping her foot, and whirled around to march out of the compartment. A minute later, the four Gryffindors heard Lily's high-pitched voice screeching about how much prettier she was than Ava, and James was going to fall for her.

Sirius who was standing by Ava, slung an arm lazily around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "She's wrong, Ava. You're the one that's prettier."

Ava choked on the air in her throat and looked at him, disbelief etched on her ivory face. "Are you high? If you are, give me some, because you're obviously not thinking or seeing straight," she said in a rush.

Sirius gave her a rare sincere smile, withdrew his arm, and grabbed her robes in a bundle, tossing them to her. "Go change, we'll be there soon."

All Ava could do was nod dumbly, and march out into the busy corridor. Big mistake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know it wasn't very long and it as a bit of a filler . I haven't update in...almost 2 months O:, so I felt bad. :c Hopefully, I'll be able to update more. Reviews would be much-appreciated, darlings. xx**_


End file.
